


第二十二条法令

by AdrenalineDopamine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineDopamine/pseuds/AdrenalineDopamine
Summary: 机械鸡（？）赛博朋克。想要有反乌托邦。





	第二十二条法令

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️不定期随性佛系更文。说不定哪天没耐心了就直接甩大纲了。  
⚠️文科生瞎搞肯定有bug，欢迎专业人士（e.g.程序员 生物化学大神）捉虫。  
⚠️大概是篇又长又无聊的东西。

昭天共和国的春天，淡的像是反复冲泡了几世纪那么久的红茶茶包，寡淡而无趣。

但若说它是初夏，却又辱没了那些被首都植物工程师花费重金，辛辛苦苦从全国各地移植来的春花。

智子就站在这样一颗价值几亿通用币的秃头柳树下。

空气浮着尘埃，柳树芽挤破头要冲出干巴紧绷的枝条。她也绷紧了全身盯紧了眼前的年轻男人。

青年人的眼睛，干净得像是被乌邦山巅的白雪洗过，直白得像构成子世纪时代世界最根本的0和1。他的一切都如同摊开来的电子屏，清晰易读，毫无假饰。

她终于想起他的名字，大约是尼安什么的，他的脸却模糊在视线里。

什么事情发生了。她熟稔于心却又感到陌生的东西，似乎就发生在昨日，又似乎已经二十年不见踪影。

柔软而水润，温情和欲望居然可以这样复杂地整合。奇异的触感，就像是父亲带回家的那些旧世纪才有的零食，那些最为质朴和纯然的事物，带着清甜的来自于自然的果香。是那些在唇齿间捉摸不定的、狡猾而真挚的、甜美而脆弱的、名字叫果冻的东西。

这果冻却啪地一下落在了胸口。

惊醒。

安息城的阳光透过黄沙和隔离障，绕过绽放在丁达尔效应当中的全息广告美人，模模糊糊地漂浮在玻璃窗上。

梦里清晰又轻盈的春天，已经再也不会在这个时代的昭天国出现。

而她三胞胎儿子中最小的那一个，并不在乎有没有春天与柳树。他正努力地攀上她的胸口，凭借着本能，为自己挣得今天的第一口早餐。

她伸手拍响床头柜的呼唤铃，名字为C的仿生人保姆走进来，把小儿子从她身上抱开。

从椅子上扯起晨袍，七七八八边走边裹。懒得作温度设置的天然白色大理石地砖，冷的像是旧世纪的冰块。

智子走过长长的走廊，晨袍领子里翻外翘，腰带打了死结，和没穿没什么两样。她打开全息电视，坐在洞子对面。

四十年没长一条皱纹的主播们跃出地面，打过招呼便开始照本宣科对她们而言已成为旧闻的新闻。然而感谢他们，人声对话在这段十几年前就不怎么真情实意的婚姻里早就成为了稀罕的东西。

智子的妻子和她一样，正一脸邋遢地解决着面前的有机生菜。的确，世界上没什么比土里长出来的绿叶子更值得关注。

“我今天去芜岛一趟。”

洞子盯着监视器里的三个仿生人和三胞胎，并不感到诧异，挑眉表示收到。

主播开始夸耀去年新上任的内政部长，首都安息城的空气指数和绿化程度在这一年里迅速地增长了万分之几。

智子的脑子开始计算，若是十进制，这到底是小数点后第几位——算出这漂亮的数字的倒是个人才。

洞子终于解决了自己的早餐，抬起眼来躬身越过餐桌，吻智子的侧脸：“看到了拍几张照片回来给我看看。”

智子从鼻子了哼了一声，“就算是你也不大可能。”

洞子并不在意，背身走着摆摆手：“随你吧。”

主播又开始激情澎湃地歌颂，洞子上个月又怎么带领她的公司推出了全新款的什么仿生人。

智子想起自己好像让助理答应了洞子晚上的答谢宴。不过她应该完全不会在意自己的缺席。

智子抬起头来看着伸向隔离障外的长廊，第三次检查自己的纸质登机卡。

前往芜岛的人群绕过她前行。

年迈的老人皱纹里夹着沙粒踉跄向前，廉价耐用的高分子合成布料裹着襁褓里的婴孩。老人的子女和孩子的父母，抱着提炼蛋白午餐和浓缩净化空气包，大约是要当作伴手礼送给家乡的朋友。

一个蓝衣的运输部雇员小跑过来，指着她身后中央客运大厅说，长官，光子机的登机入口在里面。

她举起登机卡给他看。

年轻的男孩诧异地愣了愣，疑惑地回答，去芜岛飞机的确是这个方向。

说完又觉得不放心似的，转过头来，像是在叮嘱第一次自己出门的小朋友：“您走出隔离障，面前跑道上唯一的一架史前…一架飞机就是了。”

那个字眼像是舌头触碰不得的禁忌，男孩被看不见的信息流电到了唇齿，怕惹上什么大麻烦，低眉顺目地一溜烟跑远了。

她又成为了人群中的一个人。

智子穿着内政部制服抱着文件箱，格格不入地立在人流中，接受人群探究目光的洗礼。

受关注于她而言就像呼吸那般平常，此刻的目光却如锋芒在背。

智子永远是人群中最出色的那一个，她永远是主流信仰中模范的代表和象征。智子所熟知的每一个人，从十几岁起就希望成为拯救昭天国的英雄，并兢兢业业为之奋斗。但没有人能够打败智子，他们最终不得不仰望或痛骂着承认她，又不由自主地向她靠拢。

他们崇拜她，嫉妒她，厌恶她——但他们都说，智子是昭天国完美的骄傲。

而这是智子第一次在人群中被他人视为异类。

小童好奇的目光盯紧她的长袍和红色皮箱，他们的父亲或母亲一脸抱歉，像是冒犯了什么神明一样将他们抱远。长者的眼神扫过她，那鄙夷不是智子熟知的不甘和愤怒，而是真真切切的冷漠。

子世纪8102年，自安息城隔离障建立以来，智子第一次跨出那笼罩全城的无色蛋壳，从她的外面回首昭天国的首都。

屏障里有和缓的淡黄色的风，抚过玻璃河道砌出的人造河流，卷起价值百万通用币的行道树的枝叶。大总统府和洞子大厦，一个以天然石材堆砌，一个全身钢玻璃如同水洗，像一对要顶破这障的双子塔，屹立在城的最中心。屏障的角落里散布着幽暗的钢筋水泥，全息的广告和五彩的霓虹，把幽暗佐出三分诡异，一切的罪恶和丑陋据说仅在此处上演。

而在这永恒屹立不倒的屏障外，是子世纪被称为地球的行星真实的模样。

黄沙盖过天际和地平线，劫持恒星太阳散布的光芒，橙黄色的空气充盈了智子的肺，沙尘毫不吝啬地打在每一个人的脸上，吹起他们的头发和衣袍。

她白色的丝质长袍在漫天的黄沙里就像一张肮脏的帆。

在那架旧世纪遗留下来的运输机前，智子感到灌顶的罪恶和绝望。

汲汲营营二十年。

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞《如果ED是选角导演》  
卡司如下：  
智子一定是英剧保镖的女主阿姨。  
洞子一定是让我弯到腿软的塞隆女士。  
尚未出场的男主嘛…我会说在我脑子里是荷尔蒙完全挡不住，还偏偏自欺欺人穿着高领黑色毛衣带着金丝眼镜，非要装禁欲系的法鲨吗？


End file.
